


Dom!!! on ICE

by bellaliemy



Category: Muse (Band), Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Crack, M/M, PWP, Porn, also i love victurri and victor but he's dead sorry, high noon, s/o to ellen for encouraging this, sex on ice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 18:39:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8678899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellaliemy/pseuds/bellaliemy
Summary: sexy leopard print crack!!! on ICE





	

**Author's Note:**

> listen,.,,,,,,,,, don;t blame me for thsi

It was finally the Grand Prix Final, the day Yuri had been looking forward to for months. The last few weeks had been full of tough, last minute training and pork cutlet bowls for emotional support, especially since Victor had died in a train crash. Now, Yuri was finally ready to show his eros to the world. He laced up his skates and made his way through to the rink for warm up. Once there, he somehow managed to land all his quads perfectly, yet he still felt somewhat empty. Without Victor, it was hard to find his true eros. He glanced at the clock: a minute left of warm up. That's when Yuri saw him. From his leopard print unitard, slim yet muscular body, and blond hair, it was hard to see how Yuri had missed him in the locker room. He was gracefully skating laps, with the odd spin for a flourish, and in him Yuri saw his new eros.  
Suddenly, the buzzer rang. "Please leave the ice" the loudspeakers announced.  
"Up first from the United Kingdom is Dom Howard! Although a late bloomer, this is the 39 year old's first Grand Prix Final!"  
Yuri's inspiration, in all his leopard print glory, skated into the rink. He flashed a dazzling smile to the crowd before starting his routine. Sexy, rhythmic music played as Dom began with a simple step sequence, clapping his hands as he flashed his sexy smile all around. The audience, and especially Yuri, were captivated. They watched as Dom swung his hips suggestively and stuck his ass out for good measure. _His eros is much like Chris's, except a whole lot more leopard print_ , Yuri thought. _With such charm, he's sure to win!!_ Then, ripping off his unitard, Dom revealed his leopard print underpants, covered in sequins. Yuri's eyes nearly popped out when he saw Howard's bulge, complete with a red bow. Dom spun around to catch Yuri staring at his ass. The leopard print clad skater suggestively beckoned his admirer. Without stopping to think, Yuri jumped onto the ice and skated around him. Dom was not too shy to refrain from a generous strip tease for his newfound prey. As Yuri came closer, he saw beads of sweat running down Dom's forehead that he had a sudden urge to lick. Dom took his moment of distraction to pull Yuri close to his body.  
"Hey there, sexy"  
Yuri was lost for words. Fortunately, Dom saved him of embarrassment and pulled him in for a heated crashing of lips. Dom ground his hips down on Yuri's as they shamelessly snogged on ice. By this point, the audience was going wild, and half of them were half naked in a fapping frenzy. For once, Yuri didn't care about the audience as he moved his hand and undid Dom's bow to feel the weight of Dom's hard length. He began stroking as Dom undid his costume and moved to suck on his neck. The sensation caused Yuri to moan with pleasure. Dom continued to undo his unitard until it finally pooled around his skates.  
*What a wonderful day to have gone commando.* Yuri thought as his cock sprung free into the cold air. Dom saw this as an opportunity to free his cock too, and soon both men were stroking each other unashamedly. Then, Dom shoved Yuri downwards. "Here, get down. I don't wanna whack my sack off with your skates."  
Yuri could only agree as Dom put him on his hands and knees. *I can't believe I'm about to have sex with this man, the epitome of all eros!* he thought. He could feel Dom's fingers probing in his mouth, then entrance. _Surely I can score better if I truly get to know my inspiration so intimately._ He groaned as one, two, then three fingers stretched him in preparation for Dom's massive cock. The fullness of the fingers Yuri felt in his ass paired with the coldness his cock felt on the ice made his dick rock hard. Dom pulled out his fingers and smirked as Yuri whined at the loss.  
"Dom-"  
Yuri didn't have time to finish his complaint as Dom rammed himself into Yuri's inviting hole with a moan. Immediately, Dom set an animalistic pace, much like his leopard print fetish suggested. Both men were ready to unleash their eros in a quick, hard fuck. Yuri bucked his hips back into Dom as he gasped out his approval. "You -ohh- have -ng- such migh-oh god YES-ty eros, sir".  
"Yeah? Show me", Dom punctuated with a slap of his hips "how much-" another slap"-you love it" -another slap, driving Yuri even further into the ice. Yuri could hear the moans of the orgasming audience as he neared the edge. Dom's cock hit home on his prostate with every slap, and even the blond himself could feel his approaching orgasm in Yuri's tight little ass. He groped for Yuri's dick and stroked him in time with his thrusts until, finally, Yuri came with a grunt. His jizz coating the ice normally would have concerned the sanitary staff if they weren't already jizzing themselves. His spasming hole triggered Dom's orgasm as he came with force in Yuri's ass. He rode out his wave of bliss with a grunt. "It's, ngn, high, uhng, noon." Dom pulled out and stood up just as Yuri's cock began to freeze in the frozen jizz. With a final bow, (and dick out) Dom finished his routine. The judges, also with their dicks out, stood up with all tens as the audience threw their underwear at Dom. Yuri, who failed to move fast enough, found that his dick was now frozen to the ice.  
Yelling "HELP!! I NEED HELP!!" as Dom automatically received gold, Yuri could only helplessly watch as the crowd ran onto the ice, trying to suck Dom's dick.


End file.
